Lieutenant Azrael Bishop
|weapons = *M-96 Mattock *M-27 Scimitar *M-5 Phalanx|service number = 2204-AA-1122|rank = Lieutenant|conflicts = |weight =187 Ibs. (85 kg) |abilities = *Assault Specialist *Master Communicator|armors = *Akula Armor *Blood Shark Armor}} Lieutenant Aymen 'Akula' Israfil is a human soldier in the Systems Alliance Navy, and a member of the 'Ghost Recon' Programme. Akula is an assault and communications specialist and is the lead Ghost of 'Royal' Team, consisting of Grizzly, Raptor and Hawk. He was part of the Normandy team that took down the Collectors in 2185 and again during the Reaper War of 2186. Early life Aymen was born on April 22, 2156 in Los Angeles, USA, Earth. Growing up in a military family meant that Aymen's future career was almost guaranteed. With his mother being a top Alliance Researcher, and his father an Alliance Army Captain, Aymen rarely saw his parents together. This allowed him a level of freedom to explore and experiment with the world around him, boding well for his eccentric personality, although Aymen preferred the safety and familiarity of his home, as it was the only factor that remained constant during his early years, since his parents were so distant. Living a comfortable life for the vast majority of his childhood, Aymen was almost untroubled by the external world, although his parents work and lifestyle meant that Aymen traveled constantly around the galaxy. This meant that Aymen began to understand ships and military life very early on, learning to handle firearms and defend himself from an early age. Travel also put Aymen into contact with a vast array of cultures and races from around the galaxy. Over time, this gave Aymen a fundamental understanding of their history, society, military and beliefs. With this, Aymen was able to learn how to flawlessly adapt to his surroundings. Military Training At age 18, having graduated high school, Aymen enlisted in the Systems Alliance Military Academy College, with the aim of studying Galactic Relations, in addition to the standard military training. After 6 months of study and training, Aymen's mid-term aptitude scores caused his instructors to assess his suitability for advanced training programs. He was monitored by Admiral Steven Hackett, who later had Aymen transferred onto his newly formed 'Ghost Recon' programme at the Alliance Special Forces Academy in Munich, Germany in 2175. Hand picked by Admiral Hackett himself. Armed with the latest weapon systems and equipment and trained in the best field and combat tactics, they are the most specialized and qualified special operations unit that the Alliance has to offer. First in and last out because of their ability to strike swiftly, silently and invisibly, they are have been nicknamed the 'Ghosts' by the formulators of the programme. Ghost Recon teams specialize in both covert and clandestine operations within denied or politically-sensitive territory with little to no support. Aymen fell under the training command of Major Domingo Chavez. A battle hardened instructor, who believed in pushing the recruits beyond their limits. He began training regimes at 4:00 am every day, starting off with a 5 mile run, afterwards varying training between endurance and strength building. This training lasted for 4 months, with the training becoming progressively more strenuous. Of the original 100 chosen by Admiral Hackett, only 50 were able to progress through to second tier training, Aymen included. Second tier incorporated firearms and explosive training, tactics and strategy and decision making under duress. It was here that Aymen displayed his abilities, able to demonstrate extraordinary military prowess to his superiors. His shooting abilities matched those of his tactics, although he lacked the ability to use anything explosive, beyond grenades, most of the time resulting in large amounts of destruction. By 2177, only 24 recruits remained, all to be trained as squads in team cohesion and working as one entity. Aymen was made the leader 'Royal' Team, consisting of himself, Dwight 'Grizzly' Irving, Hans 'Raptor' Walther and Takeo 'Hawk' Kataro. Aymen himself donned the alias 'Akula', in honor of the name given to him by his late brother. Each member was able to operate alone, and dominate as a unit. Royal team quickly became the most accomplished squad in the simulations. Each squad member trained in a specialization, Akula taking up melee combat as his specialization, he took a keen interest in martial arts as a child. Akula had also become started to involve himself with melee weapons, training mostly with bladed. With this, he became one of the more rounded melee fighters within the Alliance. Training incorporated many hostile situation simulations, including assassinations, survival and stealth. These simulations were used to gauge how the team functioned as a unit in the field. Royal Team was able to overcome all of the simulation exercising, culminating in their final exam, given by the founder of the Ghosts, Admiral Scott Mitchell. His test saw Royal Team taking the 'Hellfire Nightmare' scenario. The hardest training simulation known to the Alliance, it involves removing all safety locks, and limiting usage of Kinetic Barriers. However, due to their training, Royal Team was able to adapt to their surroundings and come together to beat the scenario in record time. After this, Royal Team graduated, along with the other Ghosts, on June 11th 2178. Military CareerCategory:Alliance Special Forces "''Believe in Ghosts Admiral, they aid the innocent and punish the wicked..." '' - Akula, speaking to Admiral Kahoku, following Operation Hallowed Ghost. Following their graduation, Royal Team were placed under the direct command of Admiral Hackett, deploying onto the 5th Fleet, docking out of the Arcturus Station. Admiral Hackett had asked for the Ghosts to be placed under his command personally, believing them to be the best squad of the 6 that graduated. Royal Team was assigned to Captain Katherine Burke, who would operate as their handler. Her job was to relay to the Ghosts mission critical data, and fresh intelligence as it became available. Captain Burke was also responsible for managing the Ghosts off-mission. Graduating top of her class at the Alliance Special Forces Academy in Munich, Germany in 2177, she was offered the role of handler by Admiral Hackett, as part of his directive to locate the best possible talent for the Ghost Recon Programme. With this, Royal Team also had Flight Lieutenant Eric Flynn assigned as their pilot. Originally a smuggler, working clandestine missions for Alliance Black Ops, Flynn was contacted by Hackett in 2177 to take up a role as pilot for the Ghost teams. Nicknamed 'The Wraith' by his previous Black Ops teams, Flynn knew how to disappear during flight, deploying teams without a trace from his customized UT-47A Kodiak, which he calls the 'Poltergeist'. It is his piloting that would allow Royal Team to enter hot zones so easily, while still able to remain within reach of the 5th Fleet. His piloting skills remain a key aspect of the Ghost's survivability and effectiveness on mission. Operation Hallowed Ghost Royal Team was called into active duty on June 18th 2178, and were commissioned for their first mission 6 days later, after Rear Admiral Kahoku alerted Admiral Hackett that his wife, Dayna Kahoku had been kidnapped on the Citadel, as a reprisal to his recent investigations into alleged corruption within the upper echelons of the Human Embassy. This was marked as a top priority mission, as the abductors had stated the intention to murder the Admiral's wife, if he fails to cease his investigations. With this, Royal Team was sent to the lower wards to pacify the mercenaries and return the Admiral's wife safely. The plan was for Royal to sweep the ward level by level, until the Admiral's wife was located. Kahoku had his wife implanted with a listening device. The devices frequency was given to Captain Burke, to be used as a means to update Royal Team on the status of Dayna,as well as what it was the mercenaries were discussing. Royal Team was to locate and infiltrate the unmarked 'Karbala' Ward, unknown to 99% of the Citadel's inhabitants. A poor suburb, controlled by various gangs, vying for control of each level, Karbala Ward had become the center for many of the illegal activities and trading within the Citadel, including the main hub for transporting clandestine's and smuggled individuals off-planet. Royal were tasked with infiltrating the ward, eliminating any resistance they encountered, in a way that did not risk the hostage, releasing the hostage and finding evidence that could point towards the culprit. Royal Team began the operation at 5:20am. Hawk was tasked to recon the remainder of the levels, before returning to the team. It was a mission that required the utmost in care and sensitivity from the Royal Team members. Flynn was to stay on stand by, in case of an emergency situation. Captain Burke was able to inform the squad that the Alliance had contacted a mercenary named Zaeed Massani, a man who had had previous experience with Karbarla Ward. His knowledge of the layout would be of great assistance to Royal Teams ability to traverse the unknown depths of the ward. Massani met Akula and was able to tell the squad about a fast passage through the wards. The intelligence provided would help Royal Team reach Dayna's location a lot faster than they normally would. In addition, the mercenary forces would be limited in their abilities to detect the team. Following their discussion, Akula thanked Massani for the information, followed by a punch to the groin and face. Akula was determined to claim the bounty that had been placed atop Massani's head. A scuffle ensued, with Akula impaling Massani's arm through with a knife. Massani was able to flee from the exchange, narrowly avoiding death, and Akula claiming his 5 million credit bounty. Akula moved on with Royal Team, although a little disgruntled, using the viaducts that passed through the levels of the ward, until reaching level 4. As they arrived, Raptor began an electro-magnetic scan of the lower levels. The scan gave Royal Team a detailed picture of what it was they were likely to face. They prepared a plan to enter from he upper level, breaching through the floor and pacifying the guards, saving Dayna Kahoku. However this plan soon became useless. Captain Burke relayed new intel to Royal Team that an envoy from the embassy, Simone Lobachevsky, had arrived on level 3, where Dayna was being held. A senior member of the human embassy on the Citadel, his business practices were under investigation by Admiral Kahoku. Although Lobachevsky had an alibi for the disappearance, his involvement in the kidnapping was never ruled out. Nevertheless, his emergence made his the capture the new mission directive. The plan was simple, the Ghosts would infiltrate the 2 levels concurrently, eliminating all targets swiftly and silently, as to avoid being detected. Operation Phantom Storm Following the success of their first mission, Royal Team was given a break, before being placed under the temporary command of Admiral Mikhailovich on January 17th 2179. Admiral Mikhailovich had the Ghosts come aboard his 63rd Scout Flotilla. With this, the Ghosts were tasked with gaining intelligence, regarding the increase of activity, regarding the influx of mercenaries into Omega. Admiral Mikhailovich was concerned whether this would mean an increase of ambush attacks upon Alliance supply lanes. Royal Team were deployed to Omega, in order to recon the situation. With this, Royal would have to use the only reliable source of information on the station, Aria T'Loak. Grizzly suggested to the team that Aria would know what was taking place, since she had a formidable reputation throughout the Galaxy of keeping unilateral control over her territory. However Aria does not provide information for free, and Royal Team found itself in the employ of the most feared individual on the station. Admiral Mikhailovich denied Royal Team permission to go ahead with the mission, so much as giving Akula a direct order to abandon the plans and use his squad to gain the information manually. However Akula was unwilling to put his men in harms way, especially on a station such as Omega, putting the 2 men at odds. Aria demanded that, in return for the information they seek, Royal Team was to clear out the Blue Suns mercenaries who were taking over her Red Sand operations. Aria was unwilling to share the resources or revenue from the excavation, and so demanded that the Blue Suns be killed or removed. Akula, seeing no other discernible solution to their information problem, agreed to help, despite it being illegal. Hearing that Akula had gone against his judgement, Admiral Mikhailovich cut off the Ghosts, even going as far as to threatening the squad with a disciplinary action and demotions. Nevertheless, Royal Team went ahead with the mission. Despite Admiral Mikhailovich's orders, Captain Burke remained in contact with the Ghosts, becoming their only lifeline to the Alliance. Royal Team infiltrated the storage levels, finding the Blue Suns securing the Red Sand shipments. Hawk knew that Red Sand, in its unrefined state, was explosive and caused extreme affects to non-biotics. Operation Gracious Shade A mission that would remain in Alliance Military Infamy. On March 22nd 2181, the Alliance received a distress call from the colony on Aite, in which the resistance informed the Alliance that Cerberus was building a communication and research facility. The resistance was put into contact with Captain Burke, who was told about how the Cerberus forces were systematically cleansing the colonial population, in order to maintain operational deniability. With this, Royal Team was tasked to enter the system without detection, infiltration of the Cerberus territory and sabotage of the Cerberus facility and its forces. The Cerberus facility's construction was to be led by Colonel Nicole Colbert, a woman who was a military genius, but also a psychopath and unflinching in her lack of morals. She became Royal Teams top priority. Royal Team was deposited onto Aite by Flynn, disguised as Cerberus Commandos. Previous reconnaissance by Hawk and data passed to the Alliance by the resistance indicated that Cerberus had too wide a hold over the planet for Royal Team to be able to stay away from detection indefinitely. With this, the Ghosts acquired Cerberus Commando armor, in order to make sure that they could operate effectively, while maintaining their ability to remain discreet. In order for the mission to remain deniable and undetectable, the Ghosts were going to have to operate with radio silence, having no contact with the 5th Fleet, or any Alliance channels while operating, unless it was of extreme importance or mission critical. After landing, Royal Team was faced with a problem. A Cerberus patrol was passing through the forest. With risk of them detecting the landing, Royal decided that an ambush was the best possible way to ensure that their detection could be prevented, or at least delayed. With this, Flynn was grounded, in order to prevent the Cerberus patrol from gaining visual contact of the vessel, preventing their detection. Royal Team set up an ambush in the clearing, with the aim of destroying the patrol. The Cerberus patrol was accompanied by a new experimental Atlas Mech. The team would have to eliminate all targets. Raptor placed explosive charges around the tree line, while Hawk and Grizzly hid mines within the vegetation of the clearing. As the patrol approached, Royal Team hid in the vegetation, across from the clearing, waiting for the perfect time to strike the troops. As the Atlas Mech entered the clearing, Raptor detonated the explosive charges, disabling the Mech. With the Cerberus troops dazed and confused, Royal Team opened fire, leaving the Cerberus troops unable to pinpoint the source. Following 30 seconds of non-stop gun fire, Royal Team ceased firing. All Cerberus troops had been killed, allowing Flynn to return to orbit. Knowing that they only had a finite amount of time before the disappearance of the patrol became noted, Royal Team continued their way through the forest, eventually coming across the facility. Cerberus teams patrolled the perimeter of the facility's construction. Although very dangerous, Royal Team was able to blend into the Cerberus forces, moving unseen among them. Royal Team had planned to split up, with all 4 going to complete different objectives, in order to sabotage the facility's construction. The team split up, with Akula being tasked with destroying support struts of the satellite. Akula made his way through the main atrium of the facility, which had already been built, keeping sure to avoid the larger crowds of Cerberus personnel. After a quick transit via a cargo elevator, Akula reached the base of the satellite. Placing his explosive charges at the base of the struts, he was interrupted by an emergency broadcast facility wide. One of the members of Royal Team had been detected, and Cerberus forces were en route to apprehend the squad member. Akula hustled to the location. Grizzly had been detected, and had held up within Operation Noble Soul This was a first for Royal Team. As a personal favor to Admiral Hackett, Akula agreed to go undercover to uncover the mole, currently working from within the 5th Fleet, sending supplies to unknown sources. The mission came about, when the Admiral's attention was drawn to missing shipments of weapons and equipment. Gradually, these anomalies became more and more frequent, enough for Hackett to suspect something was amiss. Akula was positioned to pose as 'Michael Fischer' a weapons smuggler interested in purchasing Alliance weaponry. Operation Demons Wrath Collector Crisis 2185 Akula Reaper War 2186 Akula